Anita Evans, garde du corps
by beru ou bloub
Summary: Anita, petite adolescente, pensait pouvoir profiter de ses vacances. Malheureusement, il en sera autrement, et cela est encore et toujours dû à ses capacités. Que vaton lui demander cette fois ci?
1. Un nouveau travail pour Anita

**Disclamer :** Absolument rien n'est à moi, hormis l'histoire. Cette fic est le résultat d'un Cross-Over entre Harry Potter, de l'écrivaine extra terrestre (elle est terrestre, vous êtes sûr ???) JK Rowling, et d'une série d'animé qui s'appelle Read or Dream (disponible en dvd en France chez déclic image) de laquelle j'ai tiré les cinq premiers personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre : Anita, Hisa, Nenene, Maggie et Michelle.

**Avertissement :** Je pense que PG -13 s'impose, il va y avoir pas mal de scènes d'action et je ne sais pas comment elles vont tourner.

**Remerciements :** A tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, ainsi qu'à M4r13 qui a pris le temps de relire, corriger et donner son avis ainsi que ses idées pour me faire avancer.

* * *

**Anita Evans, garde du corps.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau travail pour Anita.**

« Dringgg !!! »

Enfin ! La sonnerie de la délivrance. Je pensais que jamais elle n'allait retentir tellement ce cours était inintéressant. Faut croire que j'avais tord, et heureusement. Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Les vacances commencent à peine, et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de penser aux cours. Je suis vraiment folle !!!

« Dis Anita … »

Je lève la tête et vois Hisa, ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivée au Japon, il y a de ça trois à quatre ans, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

« … tu vas quelque part en vacances ? »

« Oui, normalement on va visiter Okinawa et ses fameuses plages pendant ces six semaines avec Nénéné et mes sœurs. »

« Ouha !!! La chance !!! J'aurai bien aimé y aller moi aussi. »

« Surtout que tu étais invitée, mais tu as apparemment oublié ! » me moquais je.

Ma meilleure amie est parfois très tête en l'air, ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir de mémoire, c'est juste qu'elle se souvient plus facilement d'un livre qu'elle a lu il y a de cela cinq ans qu'une conversation qui a eu lieu cinq minutes plus tôt. D'un coté, je suis admirative de sa mémoire lecturienne (il existe ce mot ?), surtout que cela lui sert bien quand elle écrit. Mais personnellement, je préfère me souvenir d'une conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu.

Oui, ma meilleure amie est une écrivaine, malgré son jeune âge. Elle a remporté le concours du meilleur jeune talent il y a trois ans, et depuis, elle 'profite', façon de parler, de ses vacances à faire la promotion de ses bouquins, comme si elle en avait besoin !!! Elle est bourrée de talent, ses agents pourraient la lâcher de temps en temps, non ?

En tout cas, ma moquerie l'a fait légèrement rougir. Elle est un peu gênée d'avoir oublier.

« Et toi, tu vas encore faire le tour des librairies du Japon ? » lui demandais je pour mettre fin à sa gêne.

« Oui, mon nouveau livre est sorti il y a deux semaines … »

« Et il est tellement excellent que le bouche à oreille va suffire à faire sa promotion. On en a déjà trois exemplaires à la maison !!! Tu m'excuseras si je ne me le suis pas procuré, hein ? »

« Mon agent n'est pas de cet avis. » dit elle en rougissant à nouveau.

« Ils en disent des bêtises, les agents !!! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu ailles parler au tien. Tu n'es pas une machine, tu as besoin de vacances, comme tout le monde. »

Elle ne répond pas. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour savoir qu'elle est en plein combat avec elle-même. Sa conscience professionnelle contre sa volonté de partir en vacances, de se prélasser au soleil, de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée et de ne pas être obligé de se coucher tôt le soir...

Nous continuons de marcher en silence, en rentrant chez nous. Une fois arrivé à la croisée des chemins, nous nous arrêtons, et j'attends au moins cinq minutes avant d'interrompre ses pensées.

« Bon, si jamais tu as le droit à une semaine ou plus, tu m'appelles et je viendrais te chercher. »

« D'accord ! Passes de bonnes vacances, et écrit moi surtout ! »

« Oui, c'est promis. »

Nous nous disons mutuellement au revoir, nous promettant mille et une choses avant de reprendre la route.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrive à l'appartement de Nénéné. Depuis que mes sœurs et moi sommes arrivées au Japon, on vit chez elle. Au début, ça a été une obligation pour Nénéné, mais elle n'a rapidement pu se passer de notre présence.

« Vos incompétences, fainéantises et exubérances sont une source inépuisable d'inspiration. Et puis, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser toutes les trois seules, vous seriez incapables de vous débrouillez. »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit pour nous faire comprendre, à mes sœurs et à moi, qu'elle acceptait de nous loger. Je me rappelle encore du cri de joie de mes sœurs !!!

J'ouvre la porte avec mes clefs ; comme d'habitude, elle est fermée. Non pas qu'il n'y ait personne dans l'appartement, c'est juste que mes sœurs lisent et que Nénéné veut absolument finir son prochain livre avant de partir en vacances.

J'entre et lance un « salut, je suis rentrée ». Comme d'habitude, personne ne répond. Je me dirige vers le frigo, ouvre la porte et prend une bouteille de lait. Je la fini, la pose sur la table, et commence à regagner ma chambre quand je vois mes deux sœurs penchées au dessus de la table basse. A quelques mètres de là, il y a un magnifique oiseau de la taille d'un faucon ou d'un aigle, et au plumage rouge et jaune, couleur feu. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir en entrant tellement sa beauté domine ce lieu.

Je continue de l'observer. Il tourne la tête vers moi, comme si il avait senti sur lui mon regard, puis il me fixe dans les yeux. Bizarrement, je me sens toute chose. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un oiseau, mais son regard a quelque chose de fascinant. Il force le respect. Je m'efforce à briser ce contact visuel. Mes sœurs sont encore penchées au dessus de la table basse, mais je distingue maintenant un morceau de papier légèrement jauni entre elles.

« Michelle, c'est quoi ce vieux papier ? » demandais je à la plus agée de mes grandes sœurs.

Pas de réponse. Je pose alors la même question à Maggie, ma plus jeune grande sœur, mais le résultat est le même.

Le font elles exprès ou elles ne m'ont réellement pas entendue ? Une chose est sûre, ce morceau de papier a l'air fort intéressant vu comment il les captive. En tout cas, captivées ou pas, rien de tel que m'ignorer pour m'énerver. Je hausse le ton, en posant toujours la même question, et toujours pas de réponse. Maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elles le font exprès. Je commence à me plaindre, à haute voix, en leur demandant parfois leur avis, mais elles n'ont vraiment pas l'air de m'entendre. C'est hors de moi que je saisis la bouteille de lait que j'ai vidée, au moment où Nénéné passe la tête par la porte de son bureau, à l'étage.

« Ahhh !!! C'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ! J'aurai dû m'en douter » dit elle.

Je m'apprête à lui balancer une réplique cinglante, mais là voila qu'elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier. D'ailleurs le facteur est toujours là. » Ajouta t elle en montrant d'un coup de tête l'oiseau au plumage de feu.

Comme frappée par la foudre, je comprend alors que mes sœurs sont en train de lire MON courrier PERSONNEL. C'en est trop, j'explose.

« Depuis quand vous avez le droit de lire mes lettres ? »

« Tu es déjà là, Anita ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. » Dit Michelle en essayant vainement de cacher le papier jauni derrière son dos.

« Donne moi ce que tu essayes de cacher ! C'est à moi ! »

« Comment c'était ce dernier jour d'école avant les vacances » demanda alors Maggie en rougissant fortement, ce qui m'indique qu'elle est gênée.

« Comment avez-vous osé ouvrir mon courrier ??? Je n'en reviens pas !!! »

« Cet oiseau était vraiment très intrigant, ainsi que l'enveloppe. »

« Donnez moi ma lettre !!! »

« C'est que je n'ai pas encore fini de la lire, dit Michelle. »

Je me jette alors sur elle, la bouteille de lait toujours en main. Michelle était restée tétanisée, trop surprise par ma réaction, mais Maggie m'a devancée et a arraché ma lettre des mains de notre grande sœur, avant de prendre la fuite vers sa chambre. Heureusement que je suis petite, cela m'a permis de changer de direction très rapidement et de poursuivre Maggie. Malheureusement, au passage, j'ai perdu la bouteille vide.

Il n'empêche que Maggie n'avait pas fait trois pas que je la plaquais au sol, comme au rugby, mais elle avait eu le temps de faire de ma lettre un avion, et de l'envoyer à Michelle, qui n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir maintenant que Maggie était au sol. Je me suis relevée en vitesse et me suis précipitée sur elle.

Elle sauta pour rattraper l'avion de papier, et à peine eu t elle touchée les sol que je lui arrachais ma lettre des mains. Je la dépliais en m'installant dans le fauteuil, puis je la lu.

_Chère mademoiselle King,_

_Pourrions nous discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes d'un travail que j'aimerais vous voir faire pour moi, et que je ne peux malheureusement pas effectuer moi-même. Si vous acceptez mon invitation, pourriez vous vous saisir de Fumsek, mon oiseau, facilement reconnaissable à son plumage peu conventionnel._

_PS : comme tout travail mérite salaire, sachez que vous serez rémunérée au minimum 100 livres sterling par jours. (**NDA** : 100 livres sterling correspond à environ 150 euros)_

_PO Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

A la lecture, un millier de questions me vient en tête. Comment me connaît il ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il besoin que de moi ? J'ai toujours travaillé en équipe avec mes sœurs. Qui est il ? En tout cas, il a une tonne de prénoms ce Dumbledore. Où habite t il ? Livre sterling … Au Royaume-Uni ?

Je me tourne vers mes sœurs, elles sont toutes les deux sur le canapé.

« Dire que vous avez essayé de me faire croire que vous n'avez pas réussi à lire ces quelques mots en dix minutes ! Vous le connaissez ce Dumbledore ? »

Elles hochent la tête en signe de négation. Nénéné repasse alors la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte de bureau.

« Ça y est, vous vous êtes calmées ? » nous demande t elle, puis elle porte son regard vers moi, et avant même que je ne lui ai posée la moindre question, elle dit : « Moi non plus je ne connais personne du nom de Dumbledore. »

J'accuse un peu le coup. Mais comment connaît elle l'expéditeur de ma lettre ? Encore une fois, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle répond sans même que je lui pose ma question.

« À ton avis, qui est ce qui a ouvert le courrier ? »

La tête que je fais doit être assez exceptionnelle car mes deux sœurs se moquent de moi, et Nénéné me sourit de toutes ses dents en descendant l'escalier, puis elle s'installe dans le canapé, avec mes sœurs.

« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? » me demande t elle

« Comment ça, faire quoi ? »

« Tu pars en vacances avec nous ou tu vas accepter ce job ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais si impatiente de partir à Okinawa… tant pis, je pars avec vous. Je viens à l'instant de faire la morale à Hisa car son agent ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler et qu'elle ne se rebelle même pas. Mais merde quoi, on n'est pas des machines !!! Il faut que l'on se repose parfois ! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais ce travail est quand même bien payé, et tu ne sais pas ce que tu auras à faire. Tu devrais tout d'abords te renseigner avant de prendre ta décision, non ? » Argumenta Nénéné.

« Imagines tous les livres que l'on va pouvoir s'acheter avec cet argent !!! » dit Michelle avec des espoirs pleins les yeux.

« N'y pense même pas Michelle. Cet argent sera le mien. Et je ne pense pas m'acheter une bibliothèque avec. »

« Tu penses donc déjà accepter ce travail, hein ? » remarqua Nénéné.

« Je vais tout d'abord aller voir ce monsieur Dumbledore, et ensuite j'aviserais. N'empêche, va falloir qu'il en ai de bons arguments, car j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller à Okinawa. »

« Va le voir, et écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire, ça sera déjà une bonne chose, ainsi qu'un exploit. »

« Ouai, ouai, ouai !!! De toute façon, je vous préviendrais. Bon, il veut que je prenne son oiseau dans les bras. Mais à quoi cela peut il donc rimer ? »

Je m'approche de l'oiseau. Il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, mais cette fois, au lieu de me dévisager, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'encourage, me rassure. C'est vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, à moins que je commence à devenir folle et à imaginer ce que j'aimerais bien voir.

Je me saisis de Fumseck, et alors je me sens comme dans un feu car tout autour de moi n'est que rouge flamboyant et jaune orangé, tout comme les plume de cet oiseau. Par contre, je ne ressens pas la fournaise que produisent les flammes, mais une douce chaleur qui est très agréable.

Deux secondes plus tard, cette sensation me quitte. Je me retrouve dans une salle avec tout pleins d'objets en argent qui paraissent extrêmement fragile, et qui émettent parfois de la fumée. Au mur, il doit y avoir une centaine, peut être plus, de portraits. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, toutes ses personnes ont été peintes en train de dormir.

Vers le milieu de la pièce, il y a tout un fatras de feuilles et de bouquins empilés sur un bureau. Derrière ce dernier se situe une fenêtre donnant sur un lac et un magnifique parc. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est que le soleil est en train de se lever alors qu'il était en train de se coucher il y a de cela cinq minutes.

Mais où suis-je donc ? Apparemment je suis dans une salle où se Dumbledore passe du temps car son oiseau y a un perchoir. Je dirais même que c'est son bureau vu toute la paperasse qu'il y a.

« Bonjour mademoiselle King. »

C'est une voix féminine provenant de derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois une femme d'un certain age, avec des lunettes et une coiffure, un chignon très serré, lui donnant un air sévère. Elle est dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, porte que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarquée.

« Je sais que vous avez rendez vous avec Dumbledore, et je vais bientôt m'en aller pour vous laissez seule avec lui. Je voulais juste m'assurer de votre arrivée. »

Elle regarde alors le bureau dans son ensemble, puis se déplace derrière ce dernier, prend la chaise et l'emmène en face d'un portrait, ou plutôt d'une toile vide, puis elle s'en va, en ajoutant une fois arrivée sur le palier de la porte :

« Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Dumbledore va bientôt arriver. »

Je la regarde partir, et je vais m'asseoir. Je lève les yeux vers la toile vide qui est face à moi. Heureusement que je suis assise !!! Il y a maintenant le portrait du Merlin l'enchanteur de Walt Disney à la place d'une toile représentant une pièce peu meublée. Peut être avais je mal observé tout à l'heure ?

Ce qui me met mal à l'aise, et me surprend aussi, c'est que ce portrait me regarde droit dans les yeux, et j'ai encore cette désagréable impression d'être dévisagée, de ne plus pouvoir cachée mes secrets. C'est comme si ce portrait me sondait, rentrait dans mon esprit pour me jauger, me juger.

Il vient de me sourire, je l'ai vu. Je sais qu'une peinture est immobile, figée, mais je l'ai vu sourire de mes propres yeux, j'en suis sûre.

« Bonjour mademoiselle King. »

Je bascule en arrière, entraînant la chaise avec moi. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il avait bien sourit, le Merlin, et là il vient de me parler. Je me relève avec la difficulté de l'étourdissement et regarde tous les autres portraits. Comme tout à l'heure, ils dorment tous. Je vois leur ventre se soulever au rythme de leur respiration lente et régulière. Rien de bien particulier … Mais qu'est ce que je dis !!! Ce n'est pas normal !!! Comment une chose immobile, figée peut elle bouger ??? Je dois encore faire un rêve particulier, c'est sûr.

« Aie !!! »

Quoi que ! Je viens de me pincer, et le portrait de Merlin est toujours face à moi, en train de sourire, et les autres portraits dorment encore, ou font semblant.

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, calmez vous. Je sais bien que cela fait un choc, mais si vous arriviez à vous calmez, je pourrais tout vous expliquer. »

Ça pour un choc, c'en est un !!! Des personnes peintes qui bougent, d'autres qui apparaissent dans des cadres vides, et même certaines qui peuvent parler et tenir des propos cohérents. Tout ceci sans compter le voyage avec Fumseck !!! Il y a vraiment de quoi devenir fou pour le restant de ses jours !!!

« Comment voulez vous que je me calme !!! Il y a dix minutes, j'étais au Japon, avec mes sœurs et Nenene. Mais votre oiseau m'a amenée ici en deux secondes à peine. Et voila que maintenant je me retrouve en train de parler avec une peinture. Jamais je n'aurais dû écouter mes sœurs et Nenene. Comment ai-je pu les laisser me convaincre ??? Elles m'ont forcée à venir !!! »

Il est évident que c'est un mensonge, même si il est minime. Je serais venue de toute manière, mais elles m'ont quand même forcée la main. Elles me le payeront !!!

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là. J'ai une affaire urgente à vous confier, donc je ne peux en vouloir à vos sœurs. Néanmoins, je puis vous assurer que si vous ne vouliez absolument pas me rencontrer, Fumseck ne vous aurait jamais amené ici. »

Pfff !!! J'en ai déjà marre de cet 'homme'. Il donne l'impression de tout savoir. Ehh !!! Comment l'oiseau aurait il pu savoir ??? Non !!! Je savais bien que cet oiseau lisait en moi tout à l'heure. Le problème était que je ne voulais l'admettre.

« Mais avant d'entamer le sujet de votre venu, je vous dois des explications préalables. »

Ça, c'est le moins que tu puisses dire, mon vieux. Depuis que je suis rentrée de l'école, il ne m'arrive que des trucs pas croyable, et principalement à cause d'une lettre que mon cher 'interlocuteur' m'a gentiment 'postée'.

« Tout ce que vous avez vu et vécu durant ces vingt dernières minutes ne sont que pure réalité, je puis vous l'assurer. »

« Si c'est la réalité, dites moi alors pourquoi je peux discuter avec vous et non avec la Joconde ? Qu'est ce qui vous différentie d'elle alors que vous êtes tous deux des portraits ! »

« Un bon sortilège peut faire des miracles, vous savez. »

« Comment ça, un sortilège ! Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je veux parler de magie. Si seulement je n'étais pas enfermé dans ce tableau, je vous en ferais une petite démonstration. Malheureusement, mon existence n'est due qu'à mes portraits. Je vie à travers eux maintenant. »

Il se fout de moi ou quoi lui. Et puis depuis quand je parle avec des peintures moi ?

« Magie ? La magie, c'est du chiqué. Il y a toujours un truc que personne ne voit. »

« Je vous assure, mademoiselle, qu'il n'y a aucun truc et que la magie existe bel et bien. Néanmoins, il est vrai que certaines personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique se donnent en spectacle prétendant que leur rapidité et dextérité à manier des cartes ou autres sont de la magie. Si vous pensez à cette sorte de magie, il est vrai que c'est toujours truqué. Mais je ne vous parle pas de cette magie ! »

« Très drôle votre blague, mais les meilleures sont les plus courtes. Aller, sortez donc de ce 'tableau'. Je dois bien avouer que l'illusion est très bien faite. »

« Si vous voulez une blague, j'en ai entendu une très bonne il y a quelques jours. Alors ce sont deux trolls … »

« Vous êtes simplement dur d'oreille ou vous vous moquez de moi !!! »

Je me lève, et dans un geste d'énervement, je fais tomber violemment la chaise, qui se casse sous la violence de l'impact au sol. Je commence à faire les cents pas, tout en continuant de regarder ce portrait. Puis, après un moment, il prend la parole :

« Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait convaincue que la magie existe, mademoiselle. Pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité, comment pourrais je vous le prouver ? »

Un ange passe. Je continue à faire les cents pas tandis que lui essaye de trouver une solution à notre problème. La magie, ça n'existe pas. Pourtant, son obstination m'inquiète. Pourrait il avoir raison ?

La vieille dame de tout à l'heure rentre à nouveau dans ce bureau. Elle a toujours l'air aussi sévère, même plus vu la grimace qu'elle affiche. Elle regarde la pièce dans son ensemble, elle s'avance ensuite vers moi, mais elle reste à une distance raisonnable. Elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle attend toute mon attention, mais …

« J'ai demandé à Minerva de venir nous faire une petite démonstration. »

L'heure de vérité ! De quoi a-t-elle besoin ? D'un jeu de cartes ? D'une pièce de monnaie ? D'un chapeau haut de forme et d'un lapin ? Apparemment, rien de cela. Elle vient de sortir un long et fin morceau de bois, comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre. Elle la pointe vers la chaise que j'ai cassée et dit '_réparo_'.

La chaise est comme neuve maintenant. Mais comment cela est il possible ? Je m'approche de la chaise, et elle est vraiment comme avant. Je la déplace et regarde sous la chaise. Le sol est normal, il n'y a pas de cloison coulissante ou autre truc.

« Voila une magnifique et très pratique démonstration de magie. Merci Minerva. »

« Vous voulez dire que … »

« Oui, cette chaise a bien été réparé par la magie provenant de Minerva, qui a été canalisé et concentré vers la baguette de façon à rendre le sort efficace. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je m'écroule sur la chaise fraîchement réparée. Minerva sort alors de la pièce, et elle me laisse une fois de plus face à cet homme-portrait qui vient à l'instant de faire écrouler une de mes vérités.

« La magie existe bien, mademoiselle, elle permet de faire tout un tas de choses, allant de la plus simple comme réparer une chaise à la plus complexe comme créer une chaise. Néanmoins, malgré une connaissance accrue de la magie, aucun sortilège ne peut copier ni même imiter vos capacités. Vous restez quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mademoiselle, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai contacté. »

Je n'en reviens pas, je ne connais rien de ce portrait, ou plutôt homme-portrait, mais lui semble parfaitement me connaître. Peut être est il entré dans mon esprit, tout à l'heure, et qu'il a vu toute ma vie ? Il me donne l'impression d'être omniscient, et pourtant, ce n'est qu'une peinture.

« D'accord, la magie existe, mais cela n'explique pas comment une peinture puisse parler et même penser. »

« Voyez vous, dans le monde de la magie, il existe des artistes peintres qui, en plus de réaliser de magnifiques représentations de modèles arrivent également à les faire vivre grâce à un sortilège assez complexe. »

« Et c'est comme ça que votre portrait a été créé ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait, de mon vivant … »

De … de … de quoi !!! De son vivant !!! Cet homme a vraiment existé !!!

« … j'étais, entre autre, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard, dans laquelle nous sommes actuellement. Nous sommes plus précisément dans le bureau du directeur, et toutes les peintures que vous pouvez voir dans ce bureau représentent tous les anciens directeurs de cette école. Il existe un très ancien et puissant sortilège qui lie tous les directeurs à cette école. A la mort d'un de ces derniers, l'école crée elle-même son portrait et y insère une partie de l'âme du directeur. Ensuite, ce portrait est mis sur ce mur. »

« D'accord ! Maintenant, pourquoi n'étiez vous pas ici à mon arrivée ? »

« J'étais un directeur respecté et aimé, mais aussi puissant et avisé. Dans le monde sorcier, j'étais quelqu'un de très connu et très apprécié. En fait, il existe environ une centaine de portraits me représentant, et je ne peux malheureusement pas être à la foire et au moulin. »

« Attendez là, vous voulez dire que vous pouvez allez d'un portrait à l'autre, comme ça ! »

« Oui, c'est effectivement ça. Il y a peut être plusieurs peintures me représentant, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moi. Je ne peux me diviser pour être dans toutes ces toiles donc j'y suis à tour de rôle. »

« … »

Je reste là, assise, à digérer toutes ces révélations. Cela fait cinq minutes que des paroles sortent de ma bouches sans pour autant que je pense. C'est ma curiosité qui parlait. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai pas à me lever, même si j'y mettais toute ma volonté. J'ai les jambes coupées, et mon cerveau semble anesthésié.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué la discussion au lieu de laisser ce long moment de silence absolu s'installer, et de me forcer alors à me plonger dans mes réflexions qui ont immanquablement errées vers ces 30 dernières minutes.

Comment vais-je expliquer à mes sœurs que cet oiseau m'a … transportée, … euh … téléportée serait plus juste, du Japon en Grande Bretagne ? Sans compter qu'elles vont obligatoirement me demander qui est ce Dumbledore, et là aussi, je me vois mal leur dire que c'était un homme mais que maintenant c'est un portrait pouvant parler, penser et même se déplacer.

« Excusez moi d'interrompre vos pensées, mademoiselle, mais je pense que nous pouvons maintenant commencer à parler du pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Arrivais je à peine à articuler. J'en suis même à me demander s'il a entendu mon murmure, et surtout s'il l'a compris.

« Mais, le travail que je vous propose. »

Il l'a apparemment entendu et comprit. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Euh … »

Encore un blanc, mais celui là je l'ai voulu. Il me faut un minimum de temps pour me remettre à penser à ce travail et à toutes les questions qu'il me faut lui poser.

« … j'aimerai tout d'abord savoir en quoi il consiste. Vous n'avez parlé que de… »

« Vous serez le garde du corps d'un jeune homme. »

Evidemment, je l'aurais parié ! Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour deviner ça, et avec un peu de chance, il veut que cela reste discret, sinon mes sœurs seraient ici elles aussi. Protéger quelqu'un … s'il veut que je sois le garde du corps d'une personne, c'est qu'il connaît cette la dite personne, mais alors …

« Peut il lui aussi faire de la magie ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi ne peut il pas se défendre tout seul grâce à sa magie ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'attire des ennuis en se servant de la magie. Il n'est pas encore majeur, et d'après nos lois, il n'a le droit de s'en servir seulement ici, à Poudlard. »

« Donc vous voulez que je l'empêche de se servir de la magie afin de lui éviter tout problème plus que de le protéger. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas si simple que cela. Malgré son jeune age, il a déjà beaucoup d'ennemis qui en veulent à sa vie. »

« Et pourquoi si … »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question. Vous devrez le lui demander si jamais vous pensez que cela est une information capitale. »

« Vous pouvez au moins me dire si les personnes qui cherchent à le tuer sont des sorciers ! »

« Effectivement, ce sont bien des sorciers. »

« Résumons ! Je dois protéger un jeune sorcier d'autres sorciers qui cherchent à le tuer et je dois aussi l'empêcher de faire de la magie, même en cas de légitime défense. »

« C'est effectivement ce pour quoi je vais vous payer. »

« Vous semblez sûr de mon accord. Pourtant c'est à moi de choisir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. Mais en cas de refus, sachez que je ne puis vous laisser partir ainsi. Certaines informations que vous avez acquises au cours de ces quelques minutes passées en ma compagnie peuvent représenter un danger immédiat pour vous et votre entourage. Je me verrais donc dans l'obligation de vous effacer ces instants de votre mémoire, à vous et à vos sœurs. »

« Mais, c'est impossible !!! » dis je un peu plus fort que je le voulais.

« J'ai bien peur que non. J'en veux pour preuve que le monde sorcier est encore inconnu du monde moldu. Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien les sorciers sont de grands discrets. »

« Etes vous ironique ? »

« Bien entendu. Que feriez vous si vous pouviez vous servir de votre pouvoir en toute occasion sans pour autant faire attention aux personnes qui vous entourent car vous pourriez manipuler leur mémoire un peu plus tard de façon à ce que personne ne sache votre secret ? »

Il est en train de me dire que les sorciers font ce qu'ils veulent, où ils veulent et qu'ils effacent la mémoire des pauvres passants qui les ont vu faire de la magie de façon à garder l'anonymat ! Mais c'est de la folie ! Et le fait que le monde de la magie est encore inconnu est assez révélateur, surtout si, comme me le dit mon hôte, les sorciers sont des 'm'as-tu vu'.

« Finalement, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Vous pouvez choisir entre garder ces quelques minutes dans votre mémoire et alors travailler pour moi, ou partir en vacances et tout oublier. »

C'est bien ce que je disais, je n'ai pas le choix. Si seulement il savait que certains de mes souvenirs sont factices, inventés de toutes pièces afin de mieux me, enfin nous, manipuler. La douleur que c'est que de découvrir qu'une partie de notre vie n'est qu'illusion… Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix !

« J'accepte le job. »

Cette réponse n'est qu'un murmure sans conviction, mais Dumbledore semble s'en contenter car il est tout d'un coup réjouit et enchanté. La malice de ces yeux est même de nouveau visible, alors que tout à l'heure il n'y avait que sérieux et parfois même tristesse.

« Voila une sage décision. »

Après un petit temps de pose, il reprit la parole.

« Le garçon que vous allez devoir protéger habite chez son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Malheureusement, l'ambiance familiale n'est pas tellement bonne et on ne peut vous introduire comme étant une amie. Par chance, sa tante, la sœur de la mère de votre protégé, n'a pas gardé de lien avec sa famille, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sait absolument pas que vous êtes sa nièce au second degré, ce qu'elle ne pourra contredire en vous voyant. Cheveux roux foncés, yeux verts, petite de taille, autant de traits caractéristiques qui renforceront votre couverture. »

« Et comment vais-je m'appeler maintenant ? »

« Et bien, je pense que Anita Evans conviendrait parfaitement. Cela vous permettra de rentrer assez facilement dans la maison des Dursley et d'y recevoir une assez bonne hospitalité, enfin espérons le. »

« Vous venez de dire que vous avez pensé à me faire introduire comme une amie de mon ''protégé''. Ça veut dire que je pourrai lui révéler qui je suis ou je le laisse dans l'ignorance ? »

« Celui que vous allez protéger n'est pas bête. Je suis presque sûr qu'il se doutera de quelque chose dés votre arrivée. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous pourrez tout lui dire tout de suite. Le laisser dans l'ignorance va plus le focaliser sur vous et cela vous facilitera le travail, au départ tout du moins. »

« Et si jamais il me perce à jour ? »

« Dites lui la vérité. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas bête, il comprendra. »

« Je ne sais toujours rien sur mon ''protégé''… »

« Votre couverture fait de vous sa cousine au second degré… »

« Mais à par ça, il à quel age, où habite-t-il, qui sont ses amis de confiance, enfin, toutes ces petites choses qui pourront peut être me servir. »

« Il va avoir 17 ans le 31 juillet … »

De quoi ! Ça lui fait plus d'un an de plus que moi. Comment veut-il que j'arrive à avoir de l'autorité sur un gars de 17 piges ? Ça va vraiment être dur surtout que c'est un sorcier !!!

« … et il habite en ce moment à Little Whinging dans le Surrey. C'est près de Londres il me semble. Pour tout autre détail, je pense qu'il sera un meilleur interlocuteur que moi. »

« Donc vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrive chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, c'est ça, sans savoir comment il s'appelle alors que je suis sensée être sa cousine. »

« Je ne vous ai pas dit comment il s'appelle ?!? Quel étourdit je suis. Vous savez, l'age n'arrange rien. Vous allez être logée chez monsieur Vernon Dursley et sa femme, Pétunia Dursley née Evans. Ils ont un fils, Dudley Dursley, et ils ont également leur neveu à charge, Harry Potter. C'est ce dernier que je vous demande de protéger. »

Le silence revient. Je n'ai plus de question et mon interlocuteur n'a plus rien à ajouter. On reste ainsi un petit moment, je dirais deux à trois minutes, avant que la porte d'entrée ne se rouvre pour laisser la place à la vieille dame de tout à l'heure, Minerva je crois.

« Minerva ? Il est déjà l'heure ? »

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Mademoiselle, se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et je pense que nous sommes amenés à nous revoir. »

« Plaisir partagé. » arrivais je à dire, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

« Je vous fais grâce des dernières recommandations, je pense que vous n'en êtes pas à votre coup d'essai … »

Effectivement, je ne suis pas vraiment une novice dans mon monde, mais dans celui la, je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien.

« … néanmoins, juste un petit conseil, ou plutôt une évidence, le papier est opaque, la lumière ne peut le traverser, pas même en rayon. Maintenant, Minerva va vous emmener chez mademoiselle Figg, une voisine des Dursley. Je pense que monsieur Granger doit déjà être sur place à attendre votre arrivé. »

Je n'en reviens pas, il avait déjà tout organisé alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas il y a de ça une heure. Comment savait il que j'allais accepter ? J'en reviens encore à l'omniscience.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par une personne qui se déplace. C'est Minerva qui va vers le bureau. Elle fouille et en sort un bout de papier ressemblant à une enveloppe qui traînait dans le cafarnaum. Alors elle sort sa baguette, la pointe sur l'enveloppe et dit ''portus''.

Le morceau de papier est alors comme phosphorescente. Non. En fait, il produit une lumière bleue intense qui disparaît en s'orréolant tout autour de l'enveloppe. Tout de suite après, Minerva s'avance vers moi, me la tendant.

« Prenez ce morceau de papier, mademoiselle. »

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, qui me sourit et m'encourage à écouter Minerva. Cela me rassure mais je ne m'avance pas pour autant. La sorcière avance alors encore plus près de moi, et me tend encore une fois le morceau de papier qui se retrouve ainsi à même pas un demi mètre de moi. Un dernier regard vers Dumbledore, et je me saisis de m'enveloppe.

* * *

Et voila, le premier chapitre s'achève là. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le publier. Ça doit bien faire un an qu'il est écrit, mais avant je voulais avancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Mais je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment avancé aussi vite que je l'espérais. Seulement 3 chapitres sont écrits. Si j'ai décidé de commencer la publication, c'est que j'ai besoin de connaître vos opinions. Je dois bien avouer que c'est dur d'avancer à l'aveugle, sans connaître vos avis. Et puis, si vous aimez et que vous me le faite savoir, cela va peut être me redonner une forte motivation.

Je sais déjà que ma béta readeuse aime bien, d'ailleurs elle me pousse un peu aux fesses pour que je continue, même si elle connais déjà pratiquement toute l'histoire (bas oui, la trame est déjà faite pour dix chapitres environ, je sait plus trop, va falloir que je me replonge dans mes notes). D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien ajouté ces deux petits paragraphes qui suivent :

Ndbr :

Et là j'ai un violent mal au cœur. C'est quoi ces moyens de transports qu'ont les sorciers, ça tououoouoououououoououououououournnne !!!

Quand tout stoppa Anita s'agenouilla pour rendre ses deux repas de la journée précédente. THE END, lol


	2. La famille s'agrandie

Vous êtes 54 à être passer lire le premier chapitre, et ça me fait plaisir, mais n'oublier pas de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et maintenant, la suite:

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre : La famille s'agrandit.**

Quatre jours. Cela fait à peine quatre jours que je suis ici, et je m'ennuie à mourir. Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis revenu dans cet enfer permanent, coupé de tout et de tous. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne vois qu'une seule raison, une seule et unique qui peut encore me retenir ici. Le problème est qu'elle est de taille : je ne suis pas encore majeur !!! Et donc mes faits et gestes sont encore surveillés et épiés par ces incapables du ministère.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose, et vite, sinon je vais m'énerver, et il vaut mieux que j'évite d'être dans cet état ici, surtout de bon matin. Il me faut tout mon sang froid pour faire face à ma 'famille' toute la journée. Quoique cela c'est un peu amélioré par rapport aux autres années. Il faut dire que j'ai quelque peu grandit, même si je suis toujours petit par rapport à ceux de mon âge. Néanmoins, mon oncle ne peut plus me prendre de haut comme il le faisait avant, sans compter qu'il est sous la menace constante de l'Ordre. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'écrive à Remus. J'étais censé lui donner de mes nouvelles dès mon arrivée.

Je quitte alors rapidement la douce tiédeur de mon lit en constatant l'urgence de la missive et me dirige droit vers ma fenêtre. Elle est restée ouverte toute la nuit même si les volets étaient fermés, c'est pour cela que ma chambre ne s'est pas transformée en sauna. J'ouvre les volets et laisse ainsi entrer la fraîcheur humide des matins d'été.

Il fait tellement chaud pendant la journée que c'est devenu comme un rituel pour moi d'apprécier et de profiter de cette fraîcheur, le matin, quitte à grelotter.

Je reste accoudé à la fenêtre un moment, penché au dessus du rebord, le regard perdu vers l'horizon qui commence à rougir et bleuir par endroit sous les rayons du soleil levant. Encore une belle et chaude journée en perspective. Et dire que je vais devoir aller tailler les rosiers tout à l'heure, sous ce cagnard !!! Vive les vacances !!!

Je recule légèrement tout en continuant d'observer ce spectacle qu'est un lever de soleil sur Little Whinging. J'ai vu un oiseau blanc à environ deux cent mètres se rapprochant. C'est sûrement Hedwige qui revient de sa nuit de chasse. Elle sait qu'en ce moment je suis plutôt matinal. Je recule encore de deux pas, et quelques secondes plus tard ma chouette passe la fenêtre avec un cadavre de souris dans le bec, avant de se poser gracieusement sur son perchoir, dans sa cage.

Elle, elle a au moins une bonne raison de tuer !

Je m'accoude à nouveau à la fenêtre et m'applique à ne penser à rien. Il faut absolument que j'oublie mon sort, que je vive comme un adolescent lambda qui se fait martyriser par son oncle et sa tante et que son énorme cousin champion académique de boxe évite comme la peste. Que ferait un adolescent normal dans ces conditions ? Il enverrait au diable son oncle et sa tante et ferait tout pour faire enrager son cousin. Quoi que rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces à son oncle et sa tante à travers leur fils est assez tentante. Mais au final, cet adolescent normal claquerait la porte pour ne jamais revenir, et cela le plus tôt possible.

Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant. Malheureusement, il y a … non !!! Il faut absolument que je pense à autre chose. Mon regard se posa alors successivement sur mon bureau puis sur Hedwige qui avait entamé son repas.

« La lettre pour Remus ! » Me chuchotais-je pour ne pas réveiller ma famille.

Je vais alors à ma malle qui se situe à coté de la porte de ma chambre en me déplaçant comme un chat. J'en sorts un rouleau de parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier, puis je m'installe à mon bureau, près de la fenêtre, après avoir refermé ma malle dans un grincement plus que bruyant à mon goût. Petite frayeur sans conséquence puisque aucune tête mauve de colère, de violence et de peur ne passe la porte.

Enfin je m'installe et commence la longue et périlleuse rédaction de la lettre pour Remus. Il faut que j'arrive à tout lui raconter sans pour autant qu'il se mette en colère, soit contre moi, soit contre les Dursley, bien que ce ne serait pas plus mal.

''_Cher Runald,  
Je sais que tu attendais cette missive plus tôt, mais tu sais, moi et ma petite tête. Néanmoins je sais ce que l'on a pu te dire, et je peux t'assurer que tout va bien ici, même bien mieux qu'auparavant. Imagines, je ne reçois plus d'ordres !!! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire exactement les mêmes tâches ménagères que les années précédentes. Ça sert d'entretenir les bonnes relations naissantes. Et puis, on ne change pas de vieilles habitudes.  
Aller, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt._''

J'espère qu'il comprendra l'allusion de la dernière phrase et qu'il va venir aussitôt sa lecture finie. J'en ai vraiment marre de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre le même été qu'il y a deux ans !!!

Il faut que je cachette la lettre avec quelque chose de sûr. Je me met à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs du bureau et trouve au fin fond de l'un d'eux un vieux rouleau de scotch. Les sorciers ne connaissent rien aux moldus, c'est vraiment une bonne idée le scotch. J'en coupe quatre très fines lamelles d'à peine deux millimètres de largeur que je colle aux endroits stratégiques de l'enveloppe : les arrêtes. Puis je cachette normalement l'enveloppe avec de la cire fondue.

Hedwige a comprit qu'elle allait avoir du travail car elle est venue se poser sur mon épaule en émettant un joyeux hululement. Elle me tend la patte à laquelle j'accroche la lettre, puis je me lève et m'avance vers la fenêtre. On voit maintenant très bien le soleil. Il ne doit plus être très loin de huit heures.

Je chuchote à Hedwige que cette lettre est pour Remus et je lui dis aussi de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Si Remus est trop loin ou dans une zone trop dangereuse, direction chez Tonks. Elle saura comment joindre Lunard en toute sécurité.

Elle me mordille gentiment l'oreille puis elle prend son envol. Je la regarde s'éloigner vers l'horizon, puis une fois qu'elle n'est plus en vu, je retourne à mon lit.

Sur ma montre il est un peu plus de huit heure quinze, ce qui me laisse environ une heure avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'allonge sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond.

Ce que j'aimerais ne pas être là. Vivement que je sois au Terrier !!! … Ai-je bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de monsieur et madame Weasley ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de La revoir, sinon Elle obnubilera toutes mes pensées. C'est d'ailleurs tout le temps le cas, alors si je La revois, ça sera pire.

Il faut absolument que je La protège, et la meilleure chose que je puisse faire c'est de ne pas La revoir. Si jamais Voldemort retente une connexion, je veux éviter à tout prix que Ginny soit la première image qu'il verra. Mais en même temps, elle me manque tellement.

Je me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs pendant que je somnole. Immanquablement, tout ce qui c'est passé l'année précédente me revient en tête. Je n'arrive pas à sélectionner uniquement les bons souvenirs. A chaque fois, il faut que cette scène se répète dans mon esprit. Et ensuite viennent les regrets et les pourquoi, comme toujours.

Mon réveil sonne. Il est déjà neuf heures. Je l'éteins avant même la deuxième sonnerie et descend en quatrième vitesse à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attirer les foudres de mon oncle, surtout que j'ai réussi à les éviter depuis mon arrivée. Il faut dire qu'obéir docilement aide grandement.

Je sors une poêle dans laquelle je place les tranches de bacon, puis je mets le gaz sur feu doux, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas tout faire cramer. Pendant ce temps, je fais chauffer de l'eau pour le thé, et je bats les œufs en omelette. J'ai à peine le temps de faire griller quelques tranches de pain que j'entends les marches de l'escalier craquer.

Mon oncle et ma tante viennent de rentrer dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, pas un coup d'œil ne serait-ce que furtif ne m'est jeté, et encore moins un simple petit bonjour.

Mon oncle s'installe après avoir pris son journal qui est déposé chaque matin sur le palier de la porte, tandis que ma tante prend le relais aux fourneaux pendant que je dresse la table pour le petit déjeuner. Puis, comme d'habitude, mon cousin daigne nous gratifier de sa présence, et cela seulement une fois que tout est prêt et servi.

Le petit déjeuner se passe en silence. Oncle Vernon lit en buvant son thé, ce qui donne pour résultat une tâche sur sa « chemise de nuit » par gorgée. Vive les moustaches ! Tante Pétunia, elle, ne touche presque pas à ses œufs et à son bacon, ce qui ravie grandement son fils qui, lui, engloutit tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée, même les assiettes des autres, réduisant ainsi à néant les effets des précédents régimes.

'' Le pauvre chéri ! Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse pour faire tout ce sport.''

Tu parles !!! A ce rythme, ça ne s'appelle plus se nourrir !!! Il grossit à vu d'œil. Il n'y a que ses parents pour ne pas le remarquer !!! Comme d'habitude quoi. Je me demande si il y a une limite de poids maximum à la boxe ? Une chose est sûr, pour le faire voler, il faudrait au moins trois balais, ou encore un tapis spécial grande famille.

Tiens, la sonnette de l'entrée vient de retentir. Mon oncle pose alors son journal sur la table très brusquement dans un très nette mouvement d'énervement, puis il se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée en marmonnant dans sa barbes des insultes contre tous les malpolis qui osent déranger une honnête famille et patati, et patata.

J'en connais qu'y vont passer un sale quart d'heure si ils n'ont pas de bonnes excuses. D'ailleurs la première phrase de mon oncle est des plus accueillante. Un très beau et fort ''Oui ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?''

Mais à mon grand étonnement, je n'entends pas un seul cri. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans les habitudes de mon oncle que de mettre un frein à sa colère. Peut être a-t-il seulement fermé la porte d'entrée ? C'est même sûr, mais même malgré ça, on entendrait la douce et tendre voix de mon oncle. Mais là, le silence règne dans la cuisine.

Tante Pétunia se lève et va rejoindre son mari. Elle aussi s'inquiète de ce comportement bizarre. Dudley, lui, profite de l'absence de ses parents pour finir leurs assiettes sans pour autant remarquer leurs absences. N'empêche, c'est à croire qu'il n'est jamais rassasié. Même Ron ne peut rivaliser avec lui. Je me demande même si il lui est déjà arrivé de caler dans sa vie ?

Au moment où mon cousin s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, la porte d'entrée se rouvre et une discussion parvient à nos oreilles.

« Bien, il est temps de présenter cette jeune demoiselle à son cousin » dit Vernon.

« A ses cousins. Il me semble que vous hébergez votre neveu aussi, non ? »

Cette voix masculine m'est familière, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus … Ses cousins !!! Comment ça, ses cousins. Ils entendent quoi par là ? Dudley et moi ?

« Oui, oui, mon mari et moi avons accueilli le fils de ma sœur il y a longtemps déjà. Le pauvre, devenir orphelin dès l'age d'un an » dit tante Pétunia de sa voix la plus douce et la plus mielleuse. « Il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir de cœur pour l'abandonner dans un orphelinat » ajouta-t-elle.

Plus de doutes possible, le ''ses'' veut bien dire Dudley et moi. Mais alors, cela veut dire que j'ai une cousine !!! Et ce n'est seulement maintenant que je l'apprends !

« Je crois que nos deux garnements sont encore dans la cuisine à prendre leur petit déjeuner » dit oncle Vernon. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Première porte à droite. »

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Ils arrivent. Elle arrive. Un coup d'œil à Dudley me suffit pour savoir qu'il n'a rien écouté de la conversation qui a eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je détourne mon regard et continue de fixer l'entrée de la cuisine avec avidité. Certains bruits de pas se sont arrêtés juste avant l'embrasure de la porte. Ils attendent. Nous attendons.

La première personne à pénétrer dans la cuisine est une jeune fille. Elle est plus jeune que Dudley et moi d'environ deux, trois ans. Elle a les cheveux roux très foncés, ils sont presque bruns avec beaucoup de reflet rouge. Et ces yeux ressemblent tellement aux miens. Elle est assez petite de taille, et son teint est bronzé. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle ne vient pas d'Angleterre.

Elle porte encore un uniforme scolaire qui lui va à ravir. Chemisette blanche, jupe bleue lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Voila donc ma cousine.

Juste derrière elle se tient un homme que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois à la gare de King Cross. Je n'en revients pas ! Que fait-il ici ?

« Les garçons … »

Jamais tante Pétunia ne nous a appelés comme ça !

« … voici votre cousine, Anita. Elle vient de faire un long et pénible voyage, alors j'aimerai que vous ne l'embêtiez pas. Elle restera avec nous pendant les vacances. Vous aurez tout le temps pour lui poser vos questions. Anita, voici Harry, mon neveu, et Dudley, mon fils. »

C'est bien la première fois que tante Pétunia me présente ainsi à quelqu'un. Elle veut vraiment faire bonne impression. Au moins, je serai sûrement dispensé de toutes mes taches ménagères pendant quelques jours.

« Harry, pourrais tu préparer la chambre d'ami pour Anita s'il te plait ? »

J'ai parlé trop vite !

« Bien sûr ma tante. »

« Est-ce que je peux l'accompagner ? En même temps il me ferait une visite de la maison. »

C'est la première fois que je l'entends. Elle a un accent assez prononcé et je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où il vient. Il faut dire que je suis un grand voyageur !

« Bien évidemment ! Harry va te montrer tout ça. »

Ma tante a l'air contrarié par la requête d'Anita. Est-ce étonnant ? Bien sûr que non ! Dans le fond elle espérait avoir le temps de lui inculquer tous les mensonges qu'ils ont inventés à mon sujet.

« Tu viens ? On y va maintenant, comme ça, ça sera fait. »

« Je te suis. »

Je sors de la cuisine avec ma cousine sur les talons et nous prenons la direction des escaliers. Elle est vraiment petite, elle m'arrive à peine à l'épaule. Nous passons devant le placard sous l'escalier, et je résiste à l'envie de lui dire que c'est à l'intérieur que j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes onze ans. Nous montons alors l'escalier.

« La première porte à gauche se situe la chambre de Dudley. C'est la plus grande pièce de l'étage. Au fond à droite, il y a la chambre de tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, elle est peut être plus petite que celle de leur fils, mais il y a une petite salle de bain en plus, au fond de leur chambre à droite. La deuxième porte à droite est la grande salle de bain. Ma chambre se situe là, à droite, et la chambre d'amis est au fond du couloir, à gauche. »

Elle écoute, sans faire le moindre commentaire. J'ai plus l'impression qu'elle enregistre tout, du plus général au moindre détail. C'est assez bizarre et même surprenant.

Une fois dans la chambre d'amis, je me dirige vers la seule armoire de la pièce : une grande penderie. Elle ne contient rien d'autre que le nécessaire pour faire le lit, c'est-à-dire une paire de draps, d'oreillers avec leurs housses ainsi qu'une couette imprimée. Je sors le nécessaire et commence à faire ce que ma tante m'a demandé.

« Laisses, je le ferai plus tard », me dit-elle.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je doute que tante Pétunia apprécie. Je vais le faire. »

Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à la diète pour le reste de la semaine, voir plus, rajoutais-je dans ma tête.

« Je peux au moins t'aider, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Peux-tu prendre l'autre coin du drap, s'il te plait ? Tu voudras une couette ? » lui demandais je une fois notre premier travail effectué.

« Ben, ça va surtout dépendre de la température. »

« En ce moment, c'est la canicule. C'est rare qu'il fasse aussi chaud en début d'été. »

« Qu'est ce que vous, les anglais, entendez par chaud. Quinze degrés ? »

Je reste immobile, comme stupéfixé par sa phrase. Vient elle de faire de l'humour ? Ou était ce seulement un commentaire anti-anglais ?

« Je te mets une couette » dis-je brusquement, presque en l'agressant.

« Oui, merci. Et puis, si j'ai trop chaud durant la nuit, je pourrai toujours l'enlever » dit elle gentiment, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le ton de ma réplique.

Puis, après un long temps de pause où l'on a fait le lit, elle rajouta :

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis antisémite, ce n'était que de l'humour tout à l'heure. Assez particulier, je te l'avoue. La fatigue, sans doute. »

Je préfère ça ! Et puis, heureusement pour elle car elle n'aurait alors pas été dans le bon pays pour passer ses vacances. Sauf si elle est maso.

« Changes ton intonation de voix la prochaine fois, ça éviterait de mauvaise compréhension. Et puis, les Dursley et l'humour ne font pas bon ménage, évite d'en faire de trop subtile devant eux. »

« J'essayerai. Merci du conseil. »

Encore un long moment de silence, sauf que cette fois ci, on ne fait rien de spécial. On se regarde sans se voir, on s'épie sans retenir les faits et gestes de l'autre, bref on a tous deux le regard dans le vide, soit à cause de nos pensées, soit à cause de la fatigue, ou encore des deux à la fois. Lorsque le dernier ange fut passé, je repris la parole, plus en douceur cette fois ci :

« Et sinon, tu as quel age ? Je sais bien que tante Pétunia ne veut pas que l'on te pose de questions aujourd'hui, mais à part ton prénom, elle ne nous a rien dit d'autre. »

« J'ai seize ans, et je suis en seconde. »

« Tu veux dire que tu vas rentrer en seconde, non ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Au Japon, là où je vis, les changements de classe se font en même temps que les changements d'année. En fait, on a bien des vacances d'été, comme vous, mais on ne peut pas ne rien étudier pendant, sinon c'est le redoublement assuré. »

« Aïe ! Ce n'est pas terrible ça ! »

« A qui le dis-tu !!! »

« Si tu vis au Japon, comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi bien l'anglais ? »

« Mes parents me l'ont appris, et puis on a vécu à Hong Kong jusqu'à la mort de papa. C'était à l'époque où cette île appartenait encore à l'Angleterre. J'aimais bien ma vie, là bas. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi es tu partie au Japon ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ! J'ai tout simplement suivi ma mère, j'étais encore bien trop jeune pour me débrouiller seule. Et puis, c'est pour subvenir à nos besoin qu'elle a accepté de prendre un poste à plus haute responsabilité, et donc meilleur salaire, au Japon. C'est pourquoi nous sommes parties de Hong Kong. Depuis, je m'y suis habituée et je m'y sens bien. Faut dire qu'au début j'étais déboussolée, sans aucun repère. Enfin bon, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre. Il faut l'avoir vécu. »

Est-ce une constatation ? A-t-elle peur que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle veut dire ? Des deux, je pense que d'apprendre du jour au lendemain que l'on est un sorcier est plus déboussolant que d'apprendre que l'on va déménager. Et que dire du style de vie qui en découle.

« Je vais te laisser t'installer et te reposer maintenant. Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une heure ou deux. De toute façon, tu entendras tante Pétunia nous appeler. »

Puis je suis parti de sa chambre sans même attendre de réponse. Dans la cuisine, tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et le monsieur ayant accompagné Anita jusqu'ici étaient encore en pleine discussion. Apparemment, tous les problèmes ne sont pas encore réglés.

Je quitte le couloir, préférant le silence de ma chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas aujourd'hui, même si cette Anita m'intrigue. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me connaît. Pourtant, je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Et puis apprendre maintenant que j'ai de la famille autre que les Dursley, c'est plus que suspect. Il faut que j'en parle à Remus. A part tante Pétunia, il doit sûrement être celui qui connaît le mieux la famille Evans. Et cela m'arrange bien puisqu'il va être plus facile d'obtenir des renseignements de Remus que de Pétunia, surtout sur ce sujet.

Un pas lourd monte l'escalier à toute vitesse. Dudley a enfin réussi à s'extirper de la cuisine. Là il va dans sa chambre se passer les nerfs sur sa Playstation dernier cris. Je crois qu'il en est à sa troisième en deux mois. La solidité n'est pas réellement le point fort de cette console.

Je sorts de ma malle le nécessaire pour écrire, et m'installe à mon bureau. Les volets, que j'ai juste entrouverts avant d'aller faire le petit déjeuner, laissent passer suffisamment de lumière pour y voir clair.

Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre, puis commence :

_Cher Runald,_

_Tu te souviens souvient sûrement de la fille du cousin de ma mère ? Non ? Dommage, elle vient d'arriver aujourd'hui même. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle me ressemble beaucoup maintenant, ça fait vraiment bizarre, surtout pour une cousine au second degré._

_Elle aimerait bien te revoir le plus tôt possible, mais elle n'a pas ton adresse, donc je m'occupe de te transmettre son désir. Tu veux une photo pour te rappeler de son visage ?_

_En espérant que tu ne fasses pas trop attendre cette demoiselle._

_A bientôt._

Rédiger une lettre en temps de guerre, tout un savoir. Je suis sûr qu'en lisant ceci, Remus accourrait au 4 Privet Drive. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'env…oyer, chose impossible sans Hedwige, qui est justement partie voir Remus. Il va falloir que j'attende pour avoir les réponses à mes questions.

Je me tourne et regarde le cadran du réveil à coté de mon lit. Il indique 11h 30. Que le temps passe vite lorsque l'on cherche ses mots.

Je sorts alors et descend aider tante Pétunia à la cuisine, comme d'habitude. En entendant la voix de cet homme, je m'arrête en plein milieu les escaliers. Il n'est toujours pas parti, mais ça ne saurait pas tardé car il prend congé des Dursley. De là où je suis, je peux observer le couloir sans pour autant être vu. Je vais donc pouvoir épier cet homme qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

Le voila qu'il sort, justement, en compagnie de tante Pétunia et d'oncle Vernon. J'ai à peine le temps de voir son profil car aussitôt il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, me tournant ainsi le dos. Mais ce simple m'a suffit. Ce n'était pas une illusion tout à l'heure. Il se trame quelque chose, et c'est lié à Anita.

Et voila, je me retrouve maintenant dans le jardin en train de tailler et désherber les rosiers, après un des déjeuner les plus silencieux que j'ai connu chez les Dursley, l'interdiction de poser des questions à Anita aidant. Heureusement pour ma famille qu'Anita dort ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ont pris le risque de m'obliger à faire le jardinier !

Il faut dire que c'était prévisible. Déjà au déjeuner, elle piquait du nez, et ce n'est pas l'ambiance qui y régnait qui aurait pu la tenir éveillée. C'était le repas le plus silencieux auquel j'ai participé chez les Dursley. Tante Pétunia ne voulait pas que l'on pose de questions à Anita, et de peur de dire des bêtises, ils n'ont pas parlé de tout le repas.

Mais inclure tous les Dursley dans le même panier serait injuste. Dudley, lui, ne parlait pas car sa bouche était tout le temps occupée durant le déjeuner, comme à son habitude.

Et voila, le premier parterre est terminé, il ne m'en reste qu'une dizaine !!! Dire que la journée n'avait pas trop mal commencée. C'est l'arrivée d'Anita qui m'a fait espérer que j'échapperais à cette corvée. Mais c'était mal connaître les Dursley, ou trop bien.

Après tout, n'avais-je pas prévu un retour progressif des taches ménagères dans mon environnement ? Mais avant, il va falloir que les Dursley aient une conversation avec Anita de façon à la convaincre que je suis un délinquant. Ensuite seulement je retrouverais mes habits de Cendrillon.

Néanmoins, cette fille ne me donne pas l'impression de croire des baratinages. Il va falloir que les Dursley apportent des preuves ou tout du moins de solides explications.

Là-dessus, elle me fait un peu penser à Hermione. Toujours en train de se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de certaines paroles douteuses à leurs yeux, mais sans jamais remettre en cause ce qui est écrit dans les livres, quoi que cela dépende de l'auteur maintenant. L'effet Lockart, j'en ai bien peur.

Elle me fait aussi penser à l'image que j'ai de ma mère au même age. Rousse aux yeux verts, une certaine curiosité mais suffisamment d'intelligence pour qu'elle reste cachée aux yeux non avertis. Sans compter sur sa taille. Non, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Anita puisse être ma cousine. Pourtant, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus j'en doute.

Peut être suis-je trop sur mes gardes, ou peut être que ce n'est que ma conscience qui me le dit. Cependant, une chose est sûre, qui qu'elle soit, Anita apparaît dans ma vie au plus mauvais moment. Pour l'instant, la protection de ma mère fait encore effet, mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement. Une fois ma majorité atteinte, mon oncle va me jeter dans la rue, et j'ai bien peur que Voldemort profite de ce moment pour s'immiscer une fois de plus dans mes pensées et souvenirs. Un court laps de temps lui suffirait, et tous ceux qu'il entrapercevra alors seront en danger. Et maintenant, Anita fait partie de cette longue liste potentielle.

Ça ne me va pas de broyer du noir, quoique l'heure s'y prête plus que ce matin. Je devrais rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement, je finirais demain.

Après avoir rangé le matériel de jardinage et mis les mauvaises herbes ramassées à la poubelle, j'ai pris la direction de la cuisine. Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que mon estomac crie famine. J'y rentre. Ma tante est en train de charger le lave-vaisselle, elle est seule. Dudley doit sûrement être sur sa Playstation tandis que l'oncle Vernon doit être au salon en visionnant la télé. Je regarde l'horloge qui est au dessus de la porte d'entrée, un peu plus de 21 heures.

« Il reste un peu de ragoût de ce midi. Si tu n'as pas assez, fais toi du riz pour aller avec. Tu sais où il se trouve. N'oublies pas de faire ta vaisselle quand tu auras finis, dit elle en même temps qu'elle met en marche le lave-vaisselle. »

« Oui ma tante. »

De toute façon, ça ne change pas des habitudes. Depuis le début des vacances, elle me fait le même coup, attendre mon retour pour mettre en route le lave-vaisselle flambant neuf puis de me demander de faire ma vaisselle. Si ça s'arrête là pour cet été, je serais bien content. Mais ça m'étonnerait, ils vont tout faire pour endoctriner Anita.

Comme hier et les jours précédents, je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir. Mais par rapport au reste de la semaine, aujourd'hui j'ai fait la grasse matinée. Le soleil est déjà levé ! Enfin, pas depuis longtemps, une heure tout au plus.

Je me lève et vais à ma fenêtre profiter du soleil et de la fraîcheur matinale. Le temps ne risque pas de changer à ce que je vois. C'en est presque à regretter l'été dernier. Enfin, seulement le temps et non la cause. Je reste là, silencieux, accoudé, à guetter le retour de ma chouette tout en profitant du calme environnant.

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que je suis là, n'observant que le soleil commençant sa révolution. Hedwige est peut être intelligente, mais ce n'est pas Super-Chouette ! Je le sais bien mais pourtant j'espérais. Je pousse alors un long soupir tout en m'éloignant de la fenêtre, puis une fois assez près de mon lit, me laisse choir provoquant ainsi un concert de grincements de ressorts. Aucun risque pour que cela ne réveille les Dursley…

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »

J'ai parlé trop tôt, on frappe à ma porte. Mais depuis quand les Dursley frappent avant d'entrer dans cette pièce ? La porte s'ouvre et laisse place à Anita. Elle regarde l'ensemble de la chambre avant de se fixer sur le lit, puis sur moi. Elle n'est pas surprise de me voir les yeux grands ouverts à une heure si matinale.

« Excuse moi, je passais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu du bruit, commença-t-elle. »

« Entre et ferme la porte surtout. Je ne tiens pas à réveiller mon oncle et ma tante. Ils sont en vacances et ont besoin de se reposer, complétais-je pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse. »

En réalité, c'est un mensonge bien sûr, mais que pouvais je lui dire ? 'Désolé, je les déteste et moins je les endures pendant la journée, mieux je me porte', sûrement pas !!!

« Tu as bien dormi ? Répondis-je. »

« Oui, très bien, merci. A par que j'ai tout d'abord eu trop chaud, puis trop froid au cours de la nuit. La couette a été la bienvenue à ce moment là !!! »

« Tu as eu le nez fin alors. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, effectivement. Au fait, il est quelle heure ? Je crois que je n'ai pas remis ma montre à l'heure à l'aéroport. Elle m'indique 18 heures. »

Je rigole. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurais moi aussi pas pensé. Je crois même que dans mon entourage, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui y aurait pensé, et ceux bien avant de monter dans l'avion !

« Il doit être prêt de huit heures. »

« De quoi ! Je me suis réellement levée toute seule si tôt ! Miracle !!! »

« Après une nuit de plus de 12 heures de sommeil, c'est normal non ? Fis-je remarquer. »

La joie et la fierté qui étaient apparues sur son visage disparurent aussitôt et laissèrent place à une grimace de déception.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas le temps que j'ai passé à dormir qui importe mais bien l'heure à laquelle je me suis levée. Mes s…amis ne vont pas en revenir ! Habituellement, ils s'y mettent au minimum à deux pour me réveiller. »

« Et comment ils s'y prennent ? Ça m'intéresse car mon meilleur ami est aussi un flemmard qui traîne toujours au lit. Souvent, pour le réveiller, on saute sur son lit et sur lui par la même occasion, ou encore on lui débouche les oreilles pour le restant de la semaine. Une fois on l'a directement jeté dans une baignoire pleine d'eau froide. »

« Ehhh !!! C'est carrément de la torture que vous lui faites subir. Le pauvre !!! Heureusement que mes amis ne me font pas ça, sinon ils seraient tous morts !!! Quoi que, le débouchement d'oreilles ressemble fort à la torture du réveil matin réglé au maximum dans la taie d'oreiller. »

« C'est un peu le même genre, effectivement. »

Dommage que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard ! J'aurai bien essayé ça sur Ron !

« Et tu les sorts d'où toutes ces techniques ? Je sais que tu les fais subir à ton meilleur ami, mais comment tu les as apprises ? »

« Tu sais, la vie en internat… »

« A bon ! Moi qui pensais que Dudley et toi vous étiez au même lycée de quartier. »

Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Merci Merlin !

« Non, pas du tout. Depuis la fin du primaire nous sommes dans des écoles différentes. »

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur la séparation ? Souvent ça se passe mal. »

Tu rigoles, ça a été la délivrance !!! Au placard le costume du cousin punching ball et bonjour aux nouveaux camarades. C'était comme un rêve !!!

« Au début, c'est sûr que c'est dur, mais bon, on s'habitue et surtout on rencontre d'autres personnes. Tu as dû connaître la même chose toi aussi, lors de ton déménagement. »

« Oui, aussi. Au départ je ne voulais pas mettre ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'ongle de pied à l'école. Il lui en a fallu beaucoup de patience et de force de persuasion à ma mère. »

« Tu détestais l'école tant que ça ? »

« En fait, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Ce sont mes parents qui ont été mes professeurs jusqu'au déménagement. Ensuite, maman ne pouvait s'occuper à la fois de mon éducation et de son travail, alors elle m'a inscrite à l'école. Faut dire, mes parents étaient de très bons profs !!! Grâce à eux, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes à l'école et en plus j'étais trilingue à l'age de 8 ans. »

« Et tu parles quelles langues ? »

« L'anglais, le chinois et le japonais. »

« De quoi comprendre et se faire comprendre d'un quart de la population mondiale quoi. Au fait, tu es bien venue ici pour rencontrer des membres de ta famille, c'est ça ? Demandais-je pensant que les banalités avaient assez durées. »

« Oui, maman s'était souvenue que papa avait de la famille en Grande Bretagne. Il lui avait parlée qu'une fois ou deux je crois. Après quelques recherches, nous avons trouvé les Dursley et je me suis arrangée pour venir ici grâce à une association. »

« Donc l'homme qui t'a accompagné jusqu'ici hier faisait parti de cette association alors. »

« Je pense, oui. »

Jamais Hermione ne m'a parlé d'une association à laquelle ses parents adhéraient. Néanmoins, cette histoire se tient. Je demanderai confirmation à Hermione plus tard, là je n'ai ni le temps, ni les moyens puisque Hedwige n'est pas encore rentrée. Est-ce que je vais tenter le bluff ?

« C'est quand même bizarre. »

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? »

« C'est juste que l'homme d'hier est le père d'une de mes meilleurs amis, et il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une quelconque association. Je dirai même qu'il n'a jamais prononcé ce mot devant moi, enfin, jamais dans ce sens en tout cas. »

Sa réaction est immédiate. Son sourire s'est effacé pendant un court instant, ses muscles du visage se sont contractés changeant ainsi son allure un peu badine en une réellement sérieuse.

« Je te l'ai dit, je pense qu'il fait partie de l'association, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je l'ai déduit parce que c'est lui qui m'a emmenée jusqu'ici à partir de l'aéroport. Et puis il est tout aussi bizarre que puisque vous vous connaissez, toi et lui, vous ne vous soyez pas dit bonjour hier, ni même échangés le moindre regard d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Vraiment bizarre puisque c'est le père de ta petite amie. »

Elle a du répondant, et du flair la 'cousine'. Néanmoins, rien que sa réaction, même si elle a été furtive, conforte l'hypothèse 'anguille sous roche'. Quelque chose se trame derrière mon dos, encore une fois. Je crois que je vais arrêter là l'interrogatoire, elle est bien trop maligne et sur ses gardes. Je n'obtiendrais plus rien d'elle, enfin pas tout de suite. Mais ça m'oblige à remettre à plus tard mes questions sur les liens familiaux auxquelles il me faut des réponses !

« C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, je ne faisais qu'une petite remarque sur la grandeur de ce monde !!! Aller, viens, on va petit déjeuner.»

Petite amie ? Elle parlait d'Hermione ? Devrais je lui dire qu'elle se trompe ?


End file.
